A Change in Heart
by susiesunshine
Summary: It's been twenty years since bill was defeated. The pine twins have their own family's now. But what happens when Millie, one of Mabel's daughters, accidentally saves Bill? and what happens when she keeps him a secret from her family in order to protect him? and what if Bill becomes quit fond of the child? Rated T for anxiety and minor depression, oc/oc (This is NOT a bill x oc)
1. Chapter 1

A Change in Heart

It's been twenty years since Mabel and Dipper helped defeat Bill Cipher. Millie's heard the story with Lilly billions of times. But now, it was their turn to go to gravity falls. Millie packed everything she felt she needed, including her diary and notepad, with her pink sparkle pen. If she was going to write about everything she discovered, she was going to do it in style! Also because she knew her sister would get bored and would want to draw something in her own notepad. 'I wonder what my sisters up to,' she thought, and as if right on cue, her sister slams open her bedroom door, jumping like a kangaroo. Her sister's long brown hair bounced as she jumped right in front of her sister, her sapphire eyes dazzling.

"Hey sis-sis! Are you excited for our trip?" Lilly asked, her smile not wavering.

"Of course Lilly. This is Gravity Falls were talking about! Not to mention that are cousins are coming as well!" Millie exclaimed.

She was so excited that they were going to see him and his little sister again. It felt like forever since they've seen them. She had gotten along with John swimmingly, and his sister was only a baby when they saw her. She was so adorable. When they saw her, they learned that her name was Nora. Her uncle Dipper sure is good at name picking.

"Girls, it's time for you to go!" shouted her mother.

Mabel's perspective

Mable was so glad that her daughters get to go to Gravity falls. Especially Millie. Mable worried for her. You see, Millie was born with different eye colorings and many of the kids at school teased and bullied her for it, calling her awful names. At first, it only seemed like minor teasing that she could ignore, but it started getting worse when kids started avoiding her and started making rumors. Millie often went into hoodie town, which is when she hides in her hoodie. She also didn't talk to anyone she wasn't related to. To be honest, she would get scared around those who she didn't know and would stutter. Sometimes when she was bullied, Lilly , being the wonderful sister she is, would defend her and scare away the bullies.

Millie begged Mable to let her cut her hair so that it would cover one of her eyes, saying that people won't make as much fun of her if they don't see it. Mable let her, but disagreed with hiding who she really was. The worst part about that is that it worked. People did still avoid her, but the bullying actually lessened. It saddened mable that people even bully her in the first place.

That's why she was glad when Grunkle Stanley and Grunkle Ford said that they were going to take a break on their boat sailing and head to Gravity falls for the summer and that they wanted to spend time with their great great nieces and nephew, Because she wants her to make some friends with other people, and the best way to do that was to send her someplace where she's never been before, but interested in.

Millie's perspective

"I can't believe we're actually going to the Gravity Falls!" Lilly exclaimed as we got on the bus with our mom. "why wouldn't you?" Millie said, looking at the seat next to her mom. Waddles, the pig Millie's mom won at a carnival, sat at the seat next to her mother. "We're just going to the most weird place on the planet! I mean, who knows what awaits us! *Gasp* Do you think uncle Dipper will let us use the journal,"She asked, getting more excited by the minute.

Millie's mom laughed at her daughter's antics. "Im sure my bro-bro will let you borrow it as long as you give it back later," Her mother said," Make sure you guys are comfy, it gonna be a looong ride,"

And with that she turned on the car and started driving. Millie going to meet new people, and to be honest, deep down she was scared. What if people there treat her the same way people do at school? what if she makes a fool out of herself? What if.. What if…

Mille closed her eyes. She shouldn't worry herself like that. Besides, it's the weirdest, most strangest place on earth. She'll fit right in. With that thought, she fell asleep. Afterall, she needed her rest. She may not know it yet, but she is going to do something no one else could do.

She was going to help someone have a change in heart.

Bill Cipher's perspective

Bill felt something he hasn't felt in a long time. A feeling that he hated with all his might. A feeling he's been avoiding for as long as he could remember.

Fear. He was indeed scared. He remember the look on Stanley Pines face when he killed him. Or, he tried to kill him. Bill was lucky that the molecules of his mind finally reassembled. He knew where he was at least. His conscience was able to go to the safest place it could go… His physical body. Sadly, he didn't have enough power to control his body, he couldn't even change it back from being stone! But now, after who knows how many years, he's finally has his whole mind back.

Yet, he doesn't have enough power to keep himself together in the mindscape, And he was slowly dying in this rock that was once his physical body. Bill knew that if he wants to survive, he's going to have to go into someone's mind, but for him to do that, they need to shake his hand, or at least try to. If he gets into someone's mind, he should be able to gain enough power to keep himself together.

"But what are the chances that someone's gonna shake a statue's hand!?" Bill Shouted angrily. He was so close to taking over this dimension. Who knew that someone could have so much power on minute, then barely have any the next!

….He knew. He's been watching everything for so long, how could he not of known. He's seen so many people lose the power they have in an instant, innocent or not. Bill sighed. Even if someone did shake his hand, they would tell someone as soon as they detected him.

"Unless.." Bill said," The person was to scared to tell other people,"

Speaking of scared, it appeared that he isn't anymore. He may be dying, but the least he can do is prepare and hope that someone would shake his statues hand.

"heh… hope. Seems i really am desperate," bill said, his voice solemn. He's waited before, all he can do is wait again and hope that luck was on his side.

If only he knew what was in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer. I do NOT own Gravity Falls or the cast. I DO own my ocs. Now to the story!**

"We're here!" Mabel yelled, causing Millie to jump awake. 'How are we here already?' Millie thought as the Car parked in front of the Mystery Shack. Millie remembered all the story's her Mom and Uncle told them when they were younger.

"Oh my god! We're here!" Lilly shouted, causing Millie to cringe a little at the shout. I looked at the building and noticed a crowd of people up front. 'No,no,nope, never mind! Scared now! not excited!' Millie thought as she pulled her hood over her head. Lilly noticed this and gave a reassuring smile.

"C'mon, Millie! don't worry about those strangers." Lilly said, gently patting her twins back,"And besides, they're just friends we haven't met yet!"

"Can't we walk around them or something," Millie said, trying to cover her face even more with her hoodie. Mabel notice this and got out of the car. she opened the door by Millie smiled.

"Come on ,Millie. Don't you wanna make friends?" asked Mabel then she got an idea,"If you want, Millie, you can go explore the woods for half an hour. After that, it'll be closing time and all the strangers would have left! sound good?" Mabel said, hoping to get her daughter out of hoodie town.

Millie thought it over. She could bring her notepad and pen while she went. She might come up with ideas for some songs! Millie then nodded her head, and found herself smiling at the idea of adventure and ideas!

Mabel smiled down at her daughter, glad to see her smile. But Mabel also was worried, so she told her not to go out of earshot.

"okay mom!" Millie exclaimed. She grabbed her pen and note pad and hugged her mom goodbye. She than ran into the forest, the happiest she's ever felt in her life. Who could blame her? She's in a forest full of wonder. Millie ran through the grass and sticks, hearing them crunching under her feet. She soon slowed down, after around twenty minutes.

She continued to walk, until she came to a stop. Before her was a clearing containing many flowers and vines. But the reason she stopped, wasn't because of the clearing, but because of a triangular statue, with an a eye in the middle and a top hat and was covered in vines. She crept closer. She was little scared, for the statue looked like it could've been living before. She soon noticed that the statue had one arm sticking out, as if the statue was trying to offer a handshake, while the other was covered in vines. she removed some of the vines to find a bow tie.

"Bow ties are cool… so i guess it makes sense." she wondered out loud. 'it looks familiar, like i've read about it or something' she thought.

She looked at it's hand, the curiosity started to get the best of her. 'Maybe it's hand is a switch.. that or i lost it' Millie thought. She reached her hand out and grabbed the statue's hand…

Nothing happened. 'Great! So i am crazy!'she thought, clearly a little disappointed that nothing happened. She then had a thought.

"It's hand is offering a handshake, so maybe i need to shake it." Millie wondered out loud. With that said, she moved her hand up and down, attempting to give the statue the handshake it wanted. She let out a surprised scream as the statue and her hands were covered with a blue fire. She Stopped panicking when she noticed that it didn't hurt. What it did do was give off a comforting warmth that no one would expect. Then it disappeared as fast as it came.

….

'Yep.. I lost it' she thought.

Bill Cipher's perspective

The moment the child foolishly gave the statue a handshake, Bill Cipher entered the kid's mind. It took bill all the power he could muster to do so, and as soon as he felt some power come to him, he let out a sigh of relief. He turned around. Her mind was mostly gray and black, the only colors seen are in the pictures and books flying around.

"Depressed but creative," Bill said, feeling more confident than before,"Lets see what makes this kid so depressed,"

With that said, he headed to the closes memory door. He opened it, and looked at the memory showing before him.

It showed the kid, hiding in her room, in front of the door, pulling her hoodie down over her eyes. Bill can barely make out what sounds like two adults arguing. Bill Cipher soon was struck with worry, for one of the adults sounded vaguely like shooting star.

"Shooting star?" he wondered aloud,"how long have I been dead?"

Then it clicked. This is Shooting Stars kid. Bill was worried about the idea of being in the kid's mind because if he was they could erase him from the kid's- wait… This could be in his favour. Shooting star would never let them erase the kid's mind. He then had a wonderful idea. If the kid is scared, it would put Shooting Star in distress, And the kid wouldn't tattle!

Bill laughed hysterically ,"Looks like i'll see ya in your nightmares, kid!"Bill said,"In the meantime, Looks like I'll have to wait,"

That said, Bill floated away from the door and found a chair to sit in.

Millie's perspective

'That was… strange, to say the least' Millie thought. After the fire had disappeared, she let go of the hand and ran until she felt far enough. Her head felt heavy, as if someone added weight on it. She felt exhausted as wondered if she should tell her family about it.. "nah.. No point for me to make a fool out of myself," she said, clearly embarrassed of how she screamed when it caught on fire. wait…

She Screamed back there! Her mom could've heard! 'Oh no,no,no,no. She's probably looking for me!' and with that thought, she ran the rest of the way to the Mystery Shack.


	3. Chapter 3 Smack Down

Millie finally made it to the mystery shack, only to find out that no one heard her scream. 'Must of been out of earshot' Millie thought, as she walked up to her mother. "Hey mom, look who's back early!" exclaimed Lilly, who was looking at some of the snow globes on the shelves. Mabel turned to Millie and smiled.

"early?" Millie asked. She felt like she was walking for hours non-stop.

"Well, yeah! there are still people buying stuff," Mabel said, pointing to the two kids around her age and a teenager who was slightly older than her. Millie stared, Dumbstruck-ed.

"I-i.. Early?" She asked in disbelief. She must have been so worried about her mom worrying that she ran straight past them.

"*Gasp* I came here early? without panicking?" She asked,clearly shocked. she turned to her mother, who was using all her power to hide her laughter, and failing miserably.

"pfft.. you look so surprised,"Lilly said, between giggles.

"You would too if you were afraid of strangers,"Millie said,"and then one day you act as if they weren't even there!"

With that said, Lillie and her mom fall down on the floor laughing while Millie's face turn redder than an apple.

Bill Cipher's perspective

"Pfft.." Bill did his best not to laugh at this. Did she seriously fear strangers so much that on days when she wasn't she would be so surprised? The look on the kid's face when she realised she walked straight past them without noticing!

Bill seen many funny things in his life, but this was the most funny thing he's seen that didn't involve misery whatsoever. Bill watched as the kid kept trying to convince them it was normal but to no avail. He thought the kid would feel hurt, due to seeing the all of the kid's depressing memories, but instead they laughed along, obviously not as sensitive as he thought. Maybe he should look at her good and happy memories, to see her strengths as well. After all, it's best for him to know her weaknesses and strengths, if he wants his plan to work.

From what he could tell from weaknesses, the kid worries about things they shouldn't, like Pine Tree and is afraid of being seen as 'not human', or in other words weird. She didn't seem to weird, besides her red and green eyes. But the thing that struck out most was how she was afraid of being herself. She never talks to much about herself around strangers, because she fears that they won't like her for her.

He also noticed her sarcasm, which he finds actually quite amusing. Especially when she is sarcastic about her sanity, now that, that is just hilarious.

Millie's perspective

Millie laughed along.' was I really that surprised?' Lilly thought. A cough interrupted are laughing fit. I turn to see one the customers that i walked pass. He had bleach blonde hair and was wearing a suit and tie. 'He must be a billionaire.' Millie thought. She could've sworn for a minute that his smile was mischievous.

"Good afternoon, I'm David, David Northwest," he stated, obviously being fake nice. Millie had been bullied billions of times, she new when someone was up to something.

At first i was scared, but part of me didn't want to show it. That's the first.

"Well, Howdy David, I'm Millie, Millie Pines,"She said, giving a small fake smile. He looked at me and smirked.

"Me and my friends were wondering why you have that… how do i say this… 'unique' hairstyle of yours," He said, his voice full of venom. She scoffed, and the words she said next didn't feel like her own.

"Why do you dye your hair with egg yolk?"

She never seen someone's face go so red in so little time. she heard her mom and sister doing "woo!" and "You got burned" in the backroom and giggles.

"Do you want some ice for that burn David?" I asked, this time my voice was my own,"Or are you gonna buy fake ice to go with your fake attitude?"

…

That's when he screamed in anger… And i was laughing.

Bill's perspective

…..

'Did I just help her smack talk David Northwest?' Bill thought. Why did he help her? he didn't understand. he could have let her be miserable and laugh at her later because of it, but instead he decided to do something and cause David to be frustrated. 'Maybe I did it because i was tired of seeing the same kid miserable and decided to see something different! Yeah! that's why did it! No other reasons. yeah! And it was worth it when I saw the look on that brat's face!' bill thought.

…..

If only he knew….


	4. Chapter 4 Promises and Regrets

Mabel introduced Millie and Lilly to Soos and Wendy. Lilly became friends with them instantly. Millie used up all the confidence she had on David and the stranger, and went back to being shy and timid girl. Mabel was confused and asked her why she was shy and scared now when earlier she was brave and confident.

"I've used that all up. I'm like the hulk! One moment i'm shy and timid, the next i'm confident and brave!"Millie said," And even the hulk gets tired! speaking of tired, i'm gonna hit the hay. see ya , mom!"

Millie ran to her and her sister's room and walked to the bed to the left. Her mom had put her stuff next to the bed and put the pillow and covers on. Millie smiled as she jumped onto her bed and landed on her pulled the covers up to her chin and fell asleep almost instantly.

Bill's perspective

Now was bill's chance to introduce himself. He hid behind one of the many mirrors in the dream. He wondered why she was dreaming of mirrors in the first place. he looked over from behind the mirror and saw her. She was dreaming of herself in a red and green dress. In her hand was a microphone. she opened her eyes and smiled, looking in the mirrors. her reflections waved at her and smiled sweetly. She put the micro up to her face and started to speak.

Millie's perspective

"I am me,"She said," No one can replace me. Now I may be bullied, I may be hurt, But i don't care what they say. I don't care if i'm hated or despised for who i am. I have done nothing wrong." Her voice was starting to crack at the end. She did her best to hold her head high. some of her reflections started changing into faces of bullies that bullied her throughout her wore sceptical faces. Some pointed at her and started to call her names. She looked at the ones pointing at her and frowned, tears threatening to fall," I am not a coward… You're the ones who go around trying to make others miserable to feel more powerful. So what does that make you?" she said. The mirrors that she was looking at shattered. She smiled.

She looked at the other mirrors. They went back to normal . Well, except one. she looked at it. It had a her reflection giving her a thumbs up. Then the reflection faded away.

"If only I could do that in real life," she said looking down at her hands.

"It's always the same old' dream! me, standing up against the reflections of my bullies!" she chimed," all part of a master plan, called, Losing it! pfft.. next thing ya know I'll be talking to real mirrors!" She started to giggle. "hey mister mirror! How was your day?" She asked, laughing at her antics.

" _ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Wow kid, and I thought I was crazy!"_ A raspy, male voice exclaimed.

Millie whipped her head around to come face to face with… A yellow Illuminati dorito? Yep, she's lost it. The Dorito man was about to say something but she interrupted him.

"I'm actually starting to question my own sanity," she stated.

"Don't interrupt me," he said in an angry tone," i'm not your imagination, kid."

Millie instantly realized what he was saying and panicked. he was real.. That meant that a stranger broke into her mind! Someplace where she was meant tobe a place of safety from the real world!

"H-how did… I didn't mean to...W-who?" She questioned, clearly terrified. The stranger standing before started to laugh and pointed at her. "Wow kid, and I thought Pine Tree overreacted!" he exclaimed.," you really do have anxiety, don't ya?"

Millie's breath started to quicken. This was **her** sanctuary, this is supposed to be where she is free of **judgement** and where she can be **herself**. People aren't suppose to come here! how did he get here!? how could he get in her mind - It clicked. Bill Cipher. The evil triangular dude that is extremely dangerous. the one who could **possess** people! That's why she said what she did to David! He had her say that! Millie started to shake. What if he hurts her, or worse, make her hurt others? She can't- she can't. She fell on her knees from all the stress. She brought hugged her knees as tears came down from her eyes. She was scared… Really scared. She kept her eyes closed and repeated no over and over again. as if she was trying to comfort herself with those words.

Bill's perspective

Bill stared at the terrified and depressed kid before him. He did what he wanted to do for his plan, to make her too scared of him to tell anyone about him in fears that he'll do something. It was extremely easy too. So why did he feel so awful? Part of him wanted to comfort this pathetic kid. The kid just sat there, crying and shaking as if they were just told that their family died a horrible and painful death. Their once confident stature gone.

Bill floated their, wondering what to do next. He usually would laugh at this and taunt them even more, but right now he…. he didn't feel amusement or joy from remembered what she had told the reflection of her bullies."I am not a coward… You're the ones who go around trying to make others miserable to feel more powerful. So what does that make you?" she had said. Bill thought about it. He always had made others miserable, and he did feel more powerful because of that…. He shouldn't be thinking like that! He **is** more powerful. He was only showing who was superior! he shouldn't let this pathetic, miserable child and their tears change that! So why… Why was the kid changing his perspective? How is this little kid making him rethink his life choices!?

He was getting tired of the kids crying. It was bothering him. He needed to do something before he starts feeling worse. 'God, first I start to hope and now I feel guilt..' Bill thought as he slowly approached the crying kid slowly. He put his hand on the kid's shoulder. He noticed how she tensed up.

"K-kid, stop crying.. It bothers me.." He said, his voice surprising him at how soft it came kid's breaths calmed down a little.

"...P-please.. D-don't hurt m-me.." Millie said.

Bill had never heard a kid sound sound so broken and scared. He wouldn't be surprised if she shocked herself with her own voice. Bill let out a sigh. He felt extremely guilty for doing something that used to bring amusement, and it was bothersome. He thought it over.

"I won't,"Bill said,part of him cringed inwardly at what he said next,' I promise."

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I spent awhile on it, but i think it turn out alright!**

 **Also, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story! I promise to continue it!**


	5. Chapter 5 Bonding

Bill and Millie sat next to each other. Bill had earlier sat next to her and had tried to comfort her. But now, they sat their, Millie too afraid that she might make a mistake and anger him, and bill just doesn't know how to handle this situation at all.

Millie didn't like how quiet it was. Neither did bill. Millie started thinking about whether she should talk or not.

"You know I can read minds, right kid?" Bill said. His gaze landed on the kid. She had kept hugging her knees, crying or not. Millie blushed in embarrassment .Did she really forget how they're in her mind and how he can read thoughts? 'I wonder what he's gonna do next.' she thought.

"I dunno, kid. I didn't know this would happen,"Bill said.

"You didn't know i would cry?"Millie asked.

"No. I kinda expected that,"Bill said, his voice got a little quieter at the last part.

Millie went silent. she lifted her head from her knees, and looked at bill. "Were you trying to make me cry?" she asked, a little harsher than she meant it to be,

"Hey, how 'bout we play 20 questions," Bill suggested, hoping he could get some information about what happened after he sorta died,Or it felt like he was dead. That and he wanted to change the subject. Millie thought about it and nodded.

"Good! I'll go first,"Bill said, excited he was finally going to get some answers.

"What events happened between Weirdmaggedon and now?" Bill asked.

"Great, make me a history teacher why don't ya!" Millie said sarcastically," From what I know, The only major event that happened here at gravity falls is the 'Never mind that' act. The act was so everyone would pretend that weirdmaggedon never happened,"

"Makes sense, the meat bags here always ignore things they don't understand," Bill said, mostly to himself.

"My turn!" Millie said, she put a smile on her face," *cough* . Cry?" She asked, trying to emphasize every word.

Bill looked at her for a minute,, than at the ground.

"... No comment," Bill replied," Now it's my tur-,"

"You have to give an honest answer," Millie interrupted," If you don't than i won't answer your questions,"

Bill stared at her.' She's a lot smarter than I thought' he thought. Bill let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine kid, I'll answer honestly," Bill said," I was trying to scare you. I expected you to cry when scared,"

Millie blinked. Than she gave him a confused look.

"why were you trying to scare me in the first place? Better question, Why did you comfort me when you wanted me scared?" Millie asked.

Bill looked at her then smirked,"It's my turn to ask a question kid, not yours,"

Millie gave a small playful frown and huffed,"I guess that's fair,"she said, clearly a little disappointed that she wasn't gonna get her answers instantly. Bill laughed at her antics.

"Don't be so disappointed! I'll answer them when I feel like it," he said.

Millie gasped and and stared at him.

"What do ya mean 'when i feel like it'?" She asked, " you're supposed to answer them honestly when it's my turn!"

Bill looked at her and smirked," This is the last **important** question i have to ask, so no need to worry about the other's not being answered," he said," And besides, I don't usually follow the rules. don't ya know that?"

Millie stared at him as though he grew a second head. She blinked and then huffed, a smile on her lips.

"I do know that. But, why did you answer my **two** questions?" Millie said.

Bill stared at her.

"what 'Two questions'?" Bill asked.

"You answered me when I asked 'what do you mean by when i feel like it?' and 'were you trying to make me cry?' questions," Millie replied, then she smirked," Speaking of questions, it's my turn,"

"What? No it's not! I haven't asked you a question," Bill said, clearly confused.

"Yeah you did, you asked me and i quote '' What two questions," Millie started, doing the quote symbol for '' What two questions"," Which means that it's my turn."

Bill stared at her. Did he just get tricked by a twelve year old? Not just that, but one who's shy around strangers and has depression?

Bill shook his head/body.

"Did you just trick me?" he asked.

Millie smirked," Sorry, it's my turn to ask questions, Billy!"

Bill froze. Billy?

"Billy?" he asked, a little confused.

"Yeah! It's a nickname," Millie asked," do you like it?"

Bill blinked. 'This kid… is adorable' Bill thought. He mentally face smacked himself for going soft for this kid.

"yeah kid, I like it," Bill replied,"It's the first time someone gave me a name that wasn't of hatred or fear,"

Millie gave bill a look.

"It's very immature for people to start name calling," Millie said, thinking about how she was called 'freak' and 'clown' at her school. Bill looked at her and chuckled,"You got a point there, kid," Bill said. Millie looked at Bill, then at her hands, which appeared to be fading. She looked at Bill, wide eyed. She lifted her hands.

"Is this normal?" She asked, her voice sounding a little panicked.

"yeah kid, it just means that you're waking up is all," Bill said, doing his best not to laugh at the kid's face as they stared at their hands. Bill then remembered why he showed himself to her in the first place.

"Hey kid, can you do me a favor and not tell people that we encountered?" Bill said, his tone sounding a little more desperate than he would have liked. Millie noticed how worried he sounded and gave a reassuring smile.

"Sure thing, Billy! after all," Millie said,"Friends don't rat each other out,"

And with that, she woke up in her bed. She smiled. He's not as bad as she was told, And if she could befriend him, then who's to say that she can't befriend a few kids her own age and more.

 **Hope you guy's enjoyed this lovely chapter of bonding!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Candy hunts and Water guns

Millie sat at the table in the dining room and ate breakfast. She wondered if she was gonna see Bill in her dreams again. She probably will, no doubt about it. Mabel ran down the stairs. She wore her favorite shooting star sweater, and is also wearing her star earrings.

"Guess what, Millie!" Mabel exclaimed as she Lifted Millie in the air and spun around like a top.

"Did you find a secret candy stash, mom?" Millie asked as she was spinned. Lilly better not of gave her mom a sugar rush… again.

"Nope! Guess again!" Her mom said," Never mind. Looks like i'll have to tell you!"

Mabel set her daughter down onto the floor. Millie used every bit of power she had to not fall over. Mabel jumped up and down and smiled as though she had won the lottery.

"Grunkle Stan and Ford are gonna get here in…. Half an hour!"Mabel said," Not only that, but your uncle Dipper and cousins are outside and.. wait… There're outside! i'll go let them in!"

And with that, she ran out of the dining room to greet her Bro-bro.

Bill's perspective

"Wow, Shooting Star seems more hyper than I remember," Bill said.

He may be in her daughter's mind, but that doesn't stop him from seeing and hearing what goes on outside of it.

He wonders how Millie is able to handle a super hyper mom. But that's not important.

What is important is how he's gonna stay hidden from Six Fingers. Six Fingers is a lot smarter than anyone else in the mystery shack. He'll be more observant. 'If Six Fingers gets the suspicion that i'm still alive, he'll hunt me down. And in this state, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy me.'Bill thought. It appears that Bill will have to hope that Millie was honest when she said she wouldn't rat him out.

'I'll talk to Millie about it tonight.' bill thought.

Bill's and Millie's perspective

Millie let out a gasp when she saw how much Nora had grown. Nora was no longer a wee little baby, but was now a 4 year old. She had short brown hair and emerald eyes. she wore a cut blue and green smiled sweetly at Millie and pointed at her

"Big Cousy!" She said.

Millie let out a gasp. she kneel down to Nora's eye level.

"Is that me? Am I 'big cousy?" Millie asked, her eyes had stars in them.

'This is the most cutest little girl on earth.' She thought as Nora nodded her head and hugged her.

'So i'm not the only one? Nice to know.' Bill replied in her head.

'Oh, hey Bill,' Millie thought as the door closed.

Standing in front of her and Nora was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes, and next to him a boy around her age with black hair and brown eyes.

"Uncle Dipper!" Millie exclaimed.

she gently escaped Nora's hug without upsetting her and hugged dipper.

"Hey, Millie. How are you? Glad to see that you survived Mabel's sugar rush,"Dipper said, his voice got a bit sarcastic at the end. He lowered himself and hugged Millie.

'So that's where you got your sarcasm. Should have known' Bill thought.

"So I was right! Mom was on a sugar rush! wait.. That means mom has a secret candy stash!" Millie said,she let go of dipper and turned to John and Nora," Us children better find it before she eats it all! Come on john and Nora, we must get the candy!"

'Check the box on the top of the dresser in the living room,' Bill said. He's seen Mabel before and knows where she's hid the candy when she was little.

"To the candy!" Shouted Millie, whose antics were making everyone around her laugh and giggle.

"Where be the candy, our wise leader?" Asked john, who couldn't help but join in. Especially when candy's involved.

"Follow me and i'll show you, oh brave one,"Replied Millie,"Follow me,"

They walked into the living room, where they so happened to bump into Lilly.

"Oh, hey guys! what are you doin'?" Asked Lilly.

"Were stealing candy! Wanna join us, my lady?" John said, laughing at how big Lilly's eyes got when he mentioned the word candy.

"Of course! who's the the leader?" Asked lilly, a bright smile on her lips.

"That will be me, my dear twin sister! And this time we're gonna find it." Millie stated,"For I have found a clue to where it is,"

Lilly's smile grew.

"Where is it then?" Lilly ask.

"Follow me and you'll see!" Millie said.

And with that, she ran to the dresser the dresser and pointed to a red box with pink an blue lollipops drawn on it. Everyone else's eyes grew when they saw it.

"All we gotta do is reach it-"Millie started, but was soon interrupted by Mabel.

"Not if I have anything to say about,"Mabel said. In her hands were two jumbo water guns loaded with Mabel juice.

'Oh, Looks like Shooting star's bringing' out the big guns.' Bill chimed. He was enjoying this way too much than he is used to, but hey, it is a funny scene.

"We'll see about that," Lilly said, pulling out for water guns filled with chocolate pudding.

"where did you get those?" Millie asked.

"I keep secret stashes of these in case we ended up in a candy situation,"Lilly said, while handing the out the water guns to Nora, John, and Millie.

"Alrighty then,Let's get this started before uncle dipper stops us!" Millie chimed.

'Yeah, don't want Pine Tree to stop this!' Bill said.

'I know, right?' Millie thought.

With that, everyone started to use their water guns.

The battle was awesome! Mable got to kids down with her Mabel juice. All she has to do now is get Millie and John. They kept going back and forth between Mabel almost getting hit to the kids. Millie was about to get her mom with the pudding, but just at that moment,they heard munching. They all turned to see Uncle Dipper, great Grunkle Stan, and Ford standing in the doorway. Dipper held the box full of candy and was eating its contents while the other two were raising their eyebrows at them. Mabel blushed. "oh, Hey Grunkle ford and Stan," Mabel said, her voice filled with embarrassment. John gave uncle Dipper a look, while Dipper shrugged.

'Busted' Bill said.


	7. Chapter 7 Disagreement

Mabel had the kids take a bath after the water gun fight. Lilly and Millie took their baths first. Now Millie and Lilly, and were in the living room. Stanley went out to get pizza for dinner with Mabel and dipper is helping the other two kids take a bath.

All of a sudden, Stanford came into the room and walked over to them.

"Hello, you must be Millie. It's a pleasure to meet you,"Stanford said, looking at the young girl before him.

"Uh, yeah! You must be Stanford! How do you do?" Millie replied.

"I'm doing well. now, if you're Millie then that must be Lilly,"Stanford said, gesturing towards her twin sister.

"Hi! I'm Lilly, like you said I am," Lilly said waving her hand," You must be Stanford! I heard about you in the story that our mom told us, like, billions of times! Is it true that you and your bro-bro defeated the evil triangle dude?"

"Bill. His name's Bill," Millie corrected. she had a small frown on her face.

'I'm assuming that you don't was to hear this, billy.'Millie thought.

'Do your best not to show the awkwardness in this, kid,' Bill replied.

"Yes, His name is Bill. Bill Cipher is probably the most dangerous _thing_ I've ever encountered,"Stanford said. He looked at Millie. They looked at each other in the eyes until Millie looked away. Stanford looked away, pretending to have not of noticed anything. He looked at Lilly, who was jumping up and down.

"Ooh! Tell us how you defeated Bill!" Lilly asked innocently.

"Oh. That is an interesting see, Bill's downfall was caused by his own pride and bad temper," Stanford began," He was too busy thinking he won the battle that he didn't know that Stanley and I switched places, so when he entered Stanley's mind, we got the mind eraser and erased Bill out of his mind! heh, you could say that the demon caused his own destruction,"

"Whoa. You did all that! Cool,"Lilly said,"What was he like?"

"He was a tricky demon. He would trick anyone if it means he could get what he wants,"Stanford replied," He's a selfish, crazy, demonic liar and a trickster,"

Millie started to clench her hands.'He's wrong, Billy is not as evil as he says he is,' She thought.

'Kid, don't do it,' Bill warned,' besides, he is right,'

'No he is not,' Millie replied,' You're not evil,'

'Kid…' Bill said,' If you defend me, he'll find out.'

'No he won't,' Millie said,' I could say something that won't draw suspicion,'

''kid, if he finds out, he'll kill me,' Bill said, his voice stern,'I can't risk that,'

'I won't let him hurt you billy,'She said,' Friends have each others backs,'

'...'

'I won't let him find out about you,'Millie said,' I promise,'

'*sigh* Fine..' Bill said,' but If I'm discovered…'

'You won't be,' Millie replied.

"How do you know if Bill's evil, Stanford?" Stanford turn his head towards Millie, a little surprised by the question.

"Millie, If you encountered Bill, You would know how evil and cruel he is. He'd drive someone to pure madness and depression for his own enjoyment," Stanford said, giving his full attention to Millie,' But the number one thing to know about Bill is that you can't trust him,'

"Why not?" She questioned., looking him straight in the eyes," who's to say he can't be trusted? Who's to say he can't do good?"

"Millie, you don't know what's he's like,"Stanford replied

"Well, you don't know him either," Millie Stated.

"I may not know his life story, Millie, but what I do know is that he can't be trusted and that he's dangerous,"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes i do! he has tricked me in the past! He's insane, tricky, and most of all, Selfish!"

"All you know is what he's like when he pretends to be someone he's not to trick you! You don't know the real him like -"

"Pizza's here!" Everyone in the room turn their heads towards Stanley, Who is holding two pizza boxes. He looks at everyone in the room. Mabel comes from behind him and looks at everyone.

"Did we interrupt something?" She says.

'Nice timing,' Bill thought.

 **Yes! finally got it done! hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Tension and Plans

Everyone sat at the diner table. Mable starts passing the pizza out. Stanford and Millie were the last ones at the table and ended up having to sit next to each one sat next to their siblings. Millie glanced toward Stanford, who appeared to be deep in thought. Stanford sent her a glance, causing Millie to look away. She didn't know why, but she didn't like it when he looked at her. She wouldn't be surprised if Bill had her look away in fear that Stanford would figure it out. Mable came over and set a plate of pepperoni pizza in front of her. Lilly, who was sitting on the other side of her sister, leaned towards her sister's ear.

"Hey sis, what was that all about?" Lilly whispered in her ear.

"what was what about?" Millie whispered back, for she didn't want to talk about. especially because she nearly blew Bill's cover. And the last thing she wanted to do was explain why she was lying to them about Bill.

"You know what," Lilly whispered, She knew that Millie didn't like to argue with other people, especially adults. So seeing her arguing and yelling at someone was a big shock.

"Be more specific and I might answer,"Millie replied. She wasn't in the mood for this. She didn't like being tricky around anyone. To be honest, she was only tricky when she's asleep, letting her eyes be fooled by the mirrors. Now that she thought about it, why does she dream of mirrors?

"Ugh… Fine sis, don't tell me," Lilly said, her voice whisper. Lilly was slightly hurt by the reply, but she knew how her sister gets after a argument. Especially with adults.

Millie was eating her pizza like everyone else did. She took another glance at stanford. He's barely eaten any of his food, and he kept glancing at her as if checking for something. Stanford noticed her looking at him and turn his head to meet her gaze. They both stared at each other, until Mabel spoke.

"Hey guys, how 'bout we play a family game to lighten the mood?" Mabel asked.

Millie took noticed at how most of her mother's attention was on her and Stanford. 'She probably noticed how Stanford and I were glaring at one another,' Millie thought. She than got an idea for a game.

"How about we play twenty questions?" Millie asked, clearly glad that she might be able to play the same game Bill had played with her. 'thinking of Bill, how come he hasn't made any comments?' Millie thought.

"*gasp* That's a wonderful idea! We can ask about what we did since the last time we were together!" Mabel exclaimed. Her daughter usually didn't give suggestions, so seeing her participating more made her ecstatic.

"Isn't twenty questions two player?" Stanford ask, clearly confused by how they were gonna play this game with 8 people.

"I'm sure we can bend the rules a little," Millie replied, her words not a hundred percent her own. 'Bill must be a bit curious as well,' She thought.

'You bet I am, kid,' Bill said.

She looked Stanford in the eyes. they held eye contact until Stanford looked away. She noticed how Bill didn't seem concern. She really hoped that was a good thing. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bill, she was just worried that he might end up blowing his cover.

Bill's perspective

'This is perfect!' Bill thought as Shooting star explained the rules. He could finally know what's been going on since weirdmaggedon! Maybe he could find where the rifts to the nightmare realm are! He may have been gone awhile, but he knew that there bound to be several rifts around. Bill was full of confidence now that he had someone to posses and everyone thinking he was dead.'Thinking of the kid, maybe I could convinced Her to join the party! I mean, if six fingers won't accept the offer, maybe she will! 'Bill thought,' Then again, she might say no, either way I'll be fine'. Bill could not be honest with himself. He refused to think that he could care for her. Not in the lovey dovey way, but more of a friendly way. She had stuck up for him, let him stay, and kept him a secret from her family without asking for anything in return. He may have promised not to hurt her, but what she was doing was beyond that. He wouldn't admit it, but she was his first 'real' friend that he had ever made. All the other 'friends' he made were either deal partners or his henchmen.

'But now is not the time to be thinking of that,' Bill thought,' Time to get some answers.'

And with that, Everyone started to play 20 questions.

 **Cliffhanger! Don't worry guys, you'll find out what happens next in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Family Game Disaster

"Okay, I'll go first!" Lilly shouted, jumping up and down on her chair.

"Okay! Who will you question first?" Mabel asked, about to gesture to everyone in the room before Lilly interrupted.

"What was all that about over in the living room, Millie?" She asked, causing everyone to look at her. Millie looked at her sister, than at everyone else. She turn her head back to Lilly and smiled innocently.

"Ya mean the show on tv? I think it had something to do with ducktective," She answered,"Now it's my turn!"

"No it's not! You haven't answer my question honestly!" Lilly said, getting frustrated that her sister had lied about what she thought the question meant. She knew what she was talking about, Lilly could feel it.

"I did," Millie replied," You asked what was going on in the living room, and one of the **many** things that was going on was the show called ducktective 2," Millie replied.

Everyone ,except Stanford and Stanley, stared at Millie like she grew two heads. Especially Mabel, for she never had seen her daughter say something so tricky. Lilly's face started to go red. Did she just trick her? Now she was mad. First off, she felt as though Millie was keeping something from her, especially after she fought with Stanford. Secondly, Millie avoided the subject and refused to tell her what was wrong. And thirdly, She was now using trickery to avoid the subject. Lilly couldn't take it. She was her sister for crying out loud! their suppose to share secrets and be besties! Best friends don't **lie** to each other. Lilly felt as though she was going to yell, which she did on accident.

"Ugh! I ment why you were arguing with stanford!" Lilly shouted,"And since when did you start to get so tricky!? I just don't even... why did..W-WHY DO YOU KEEP LYING !?"

….

Silence. Everyone in the room grew so silent that Millie could've sworn she heard a pin drop. Now was Millie's turn to stare. Her breathing hitched, until she Finally turn her head toward the other people in the room, her expression unreadable.

"C-can I gonna g-go to bed...?" Millie asked, Her voice barely above a whisper. She would have usually cried by now, but she couldn't.. no.. She **refused** to cry in the situation. Millie looked around the room, expecting a reply.

…

But no one answered. Millie looked over at her mother, who seemed a bit shocked at what had just happened.

"Well?" Millie asked, for she was losing her patience.

Still no answer.

""Fine… I'll go to bed without permission," She stated, Shocked by the harshness of her voice.

And with that, she walked off to her room, ignoring their gaze.


	10. Chapter 10 Trust Me?

Millie sat on her bed, her hoodie covering her face. She didn't want to talk to anybody right now, not even Bill. Her own sister yelled at her. So why wasn't she surprised? Deep down Millie knew what she was doing, and she also knew about the consequences to her questions. 'Bill's worth risking their trust… right?' She thought. She wondered what caused her to trust him over a it foolishness? Was she desperate for a friend? Or was it because… she felt as though he's been through it to. Through all of the pain caused by judgement. Through the pain of people thinking that you're not able.

Millies been told billions of times by her bullies how weak and pathetic they thought she was. How no matter what she did, no one would accept her for her. That she was a freak and that she didn't belong. She hated it.

'Maybe that's what Bill's been through,' She thought,' Maybe he was told that he wasn't powerful enough to..' She stopped. 'Maybe that's why he caused weirdmaggedon… to prove that he could,' She was soon taken away from her thought by the sound of the door opening. Her twin sister came in while giving her apologetic look.

"I am so sorry… for, ya know," Lilly said," Yelling at you,"

"It's alright. I guess i kinda deserve it," Millie replied.

Lilly gave her sister a long, hard look before finally sitting next to Millie. She looked at Millie and gave a small smile.

"Ya know, you can trust me," Lilly started," I can keep a secret,"

Lilly looked at her sister, who only looked away in response. She can't tell her. Lilly would tell as soon as she heard. Especially with Bill involved.

Lilly frowned, and looked away as well. Millie could've sworn she heard a sniffle. Her sister turned toward her sister, tears in her eyes.

"Millie…," Lilly said, her voice starting to crack," I have to ask you a question,"

Millie turned toward her sister, her head slightly turned away.

"Millie.. Do you trust me?" Lilly asked, shocking Millie in the process,'' I mean, you've been real secretive.. and whenever I ask what happened or what's wrong, you just lie to me in return,"

Millie turned her head to her sister, giving her full attention to her.

"Sis… If you really trust me… Then you'll tell me what's wrong," Lilly finished, looking at her sister and giving her an almost pleading look," So.. Do you trust me?"

…

Millie stared at her sister, tears threatening to fall. This is where she needed to pick… Bill's safety or her sisters trust. Millie had to choose between the two. She could save Bill but hurt her sister in the process, or she can tell her sister, and risk Bill getting hurt, or worst, he could be killed.

Millie looked at her sister, and finally made her choice.

"Lilly… I trust you.. But.. I need to wait before i can tell you… If i tell ya now, you might tell without…"Millie stopped and looked at her sister, who was on the verge of crying.

" ... I'll tell you when it's time,"Millie said.

Lilly looked away. she then got up and went out of their room, her expression being of hurt but also contain some understanding.

Millie felt awful. No, Awful is an understatement for what she had to say, but… At Least her sister understood something that she needed to understand… And that is that Millie wants to tell her. She wants let her know everything.. but it's just too risky.

'Maybe..'Millie thought,' I wasn't ready for the responsibility,'

And with that thought, Millie got in her bed and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Gone for now

Lilly walked away from the door. She couldn't believe that her own sister didn't trust her. It actually kinda hurt. She walked down the stairs, tears in her eyes. Mabel noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"Mom… Did you ever had trust issues with uncle Dipper?"Lilly asked.

"Well.. There was this one time when my Bro-bro didn't tell me about the journal," Mabel replied, remembering how he thought that her boyfriend was a zombie when he was actually a bunch of grumpy gnomes, " Why do ya ask?"

Lilly sighed and look away.

"Mom… Millie doesn't trust me enough to tell me something," Lilly said, her voice cracking.

"Tell ya what?" Mabel asked, Worried by how her daughter was acting.

"That's the problem! She won't tell me what that something is!" Lilly shouted, tears in her eyes," She only told me that she can't tell me yet until 'its time'!"

"It's time?" Mabel asked, a little confused, then she got an idea," Maybe it's a surprise! like.. A secret party she's gonna throw or something!"

Lilly face palmed and let out a exasperated sigh.

"Mom.. that's not how Millie is like. She's too shy and timid to be throwing epic parties!" Lilly replied.

"Who knows? She has been acting a lot more confident," Mabel said, hoping to cheer her daughter up.

"That's part of the point! She hasn't been acting like herself! She even smacked talked David instead of going to me for support! It's like she's not even herself anymore…. its.. weird even," Lilly said, her voice getting quieter the more she talked.

"she's got a point Mabel," Someone said. They look up to see Stanford in a nearby hallway. Lilly then shook her head and looked towards her mom.

"See mom! Even Stanford notices it! Tell her, Stanford," Lilly said, looking towards Stanford for support. Mabel gave a look of concern towards the both of them.

"Millie has been acting differently than how you described her. She even started an argument with me about whether bill is evil or not," Stanford replied. Mabel gave both of them a look.

"So what? It's normal for people to have different opinions! Besides, she never even of met Bill before! Also, since when is becoming more confident weird? Maybe the reason she didn't tell Lilly was because she felt we weren't supporting her new found confidence!" Mabel said, her look of concern went to a look of denial," Am i right?"

She was met with silence. Stanford moved towards them and gave a concern look.

"Mabel… I think we should at least talk to her to make sure that's she's alright," Stanford said, his expression turned solemn," If you want to know the truth… I hope i'm wrong.."

They both didn't know what he said meant, but deep down, they hoped so too.

Millie's perspective

Millie and Bill Cipher both played Inter dimensional chess. Bill won the game two times in a row, And it was about to become a third. Millie pouted when he got to her king.

"I swear that you picked this game just to spite me," She said under her breath. Bill laughed at that.

"Aw, c'mon kiddo! Don't be such a sore loser! If it makes a feel any better, I was going easy on you," Bill said. He started to laugh at the look she gave him when he said that.

"So i was right! You did pick this game just to spite me," She said, accusingly pointing at him.

"Okay, So i _may_ have known that you would lose. But hey, It's not my fault that you aren't very good at chess," He said while shrugging. She huffed.

"I can't believe I lost to you three times" She stated looking away.

"sheesh kid, no need to be so grumpy. Besides, I cheated most of the time anyway," He replied. Millie stared at him.

"You cheated? How.. How on earth does someone cheat in a game of chess?" She asked, extremely confused.

"I Moved my pieces whenever you're not looking," He replied, as though it was the most simplest thing ever. Millie was about to make a come back when she noticed that her hands were fading.

"huh.. I guess it's already morning," Millie said. She looked at Bill. He gave her a look.

"It's not morning. Someone must be waking you up, kid," He said, the last part mostly to himself.

"My sister must of woken me up.. Maybe she wanted to talk about what happened earlier," Millie replied. Bill looked between his two hands, as if making a decision.

"Hey, kid… I think that i might be able to go to the mindscape again, so i guess that this is goodbye, for now,"Bill said, looking a little worried," So, I was wondering if we can make a deal!"

Millie gave Bill a look. She had heard all the stories of his deals, and even though she didn't like accusing people, she can't help but wonder if he was gonna trick her.

"Look, kid. This deal is different,"Bill said, he looked away, then looked back at her," Do ya trust me?"

Millie thought about it, and nodded. After all, he had kept all of his promises, proving that he is trustworthy.

"Okay. Ya see, I can't visit your mind without permission, And for you to give me permission, you must shake my hand," He said simply. Millie nodded.

"okay, i think i understand," Millie said.

Bill held his hand out, his hand covered in blue flames. At first Millie was hesitant because of the fire, but soon shook it off and shook his hand. The comforting warmth came as the fire made contact with her hand. She smiled at this. Bill let go of her hand.

"Anyway, See ya later kid," Bill said as he started to leave," Also… Youmighthavetoexplaintoeveryoneelsewhentheyseemyshadow, Hope ya got all of that! Bye!"

Millie smiled and wave. She then realized what he said.

"Wait... Bill! Don't abandon me! You're feeding me to the wolves!" She exclaimed, clearly exasperated. But it was too late. He already left her. Millie woke up, only to see her family around her with wide eyes. All except Ford, who only seemed a little upset about seeing Bill's shadow. Millie sighed as she sat up.

"Sooo… What are the chances that you guys didn't notice the shadow?"She asked, part of her hoping that they didn't see Bill leave her mind. They all said nothing. Stanford took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"The chances of us not seeing Bill's shadow is very low," He stated," And the chances that we'll drown you with questions is uncanny,"

"Oh.. Well, Shoot. Looks like i'm gonna have to stay up all night explaining everything," Millie said, moving her arms up for extra effect," Okay! Might as well get straight to it then!"

Dipper walked up to Millie, clearly wanting to get this figured out.

"Millie… how long has Bill been in your mind!?" He asked, clearing his throat after his outburst," Also, on the more important note… BILL IS ALIVE!?"

"Well.. Yeah. I wouldn't be able to play games with him if he was dead," She said, the last part being mostly to herself," And I met him yesterday,"

Everyone in the room blinked. Mabel walked forward and sat next to Millie. She looked at her daughter with the most serious face she could muster, for she was about to ask the most important question of all.

"What type of games did you two play?" She asked. Everyone except Millie and Mabel were dumbstruck by the question. Millie also gave the most serious face she could muster.

"We played twenty questions and Inter dimensional Chess," Millie replied," Bill beat me at Chess and i tricked him in twenty questions, so i guess it's fair,"

"You played chess? When did ya know how to play chess?" Mabel asked. Millie shrugged, for she had no idea how she knew either.

"Let's not spend this time to ask such silly questions. Bill is back, and the only person who has some sort of idea of what he has planned is Millie!" Stanford replied. Millie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

" Bill is actually planning something," Millie said," I mean seriously! He hasn't done anything that shows hostility! And you guys don't believe me anyway so why am i explaining this,"

"Look Millie. I know Bill Cipher. That demon is the most trickiest and evilest thing you'll ever encounter! You can't listen to a thing he says! you need to tell us-"

"Bill is NOT evil or a _thing_! He's fun to be around and is my friend! Besides, even if he was evil, you won't find him!" Millie interrupted. She was getting tired of everyone around her calling him such mean things. Everyone in the room stared at her. Mabel got up from Millie's side and gestured for Millie to stand up.

"Millie, I think Stanford has something to show you," Mabel said calmly.

"*sigh* Alright.. Fine! Show me," Millie said as she walked towards Stanford. Stanford at first was confused, but then realized what Mabel meant.

"Follow me, Millie," Stanford said. He lead her out of the room and down the hall. She followed him until he entered the room. They went inside, Millie being confused by all the sheet covered items and wondered what was under the sheets. Stanford went in front of what looked to be a painting covered by one of the sheets. He pulled the sheet off of the painting, causing her to gasp. In front of him was not a painting, but a tapestry of Bill, except he was black, and his eye was red. The background of the tapestry had fire, and what looks to be people bowing to him as he floated in the fire filled sky. Stanford turns towards Millie, and pointed towards the tapestry.

"You see why we are so worried, Millie?"He asked," Bill is evil, and this is his goal! We cannot let Bill achieve it.. For the sake of humanity,"

Millie blinked. She at first felt as though he was right, but something stopped her from agreeing with him. She remembered all of the fun she had with Bill. How he had helped her, and made her life better. Much like her sister, he didn't let people push Millie around. She just couldn't accept how someone who helped her and made her happy would want to achieve such a goal. She then remembered the thought she had after she answered her sister's question. Maybe Bill was trying to prove something to other people when he took over Gravity Falls. It makes sense.

She shook her head in disapproval.

"If Billy was evil, then he would have hurt me by now. I am sorry, Stanford, but i just can't agree with what you're saying,"Millie said.

"I see…" Stanford said, his expression unreadable," Then it's gonna be a lot harder,"

Millie blinked. "What do ya mean by that?" she asked, hoping that he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"Millie.. We will have to go after Bill. He's too dangerous for us to ignore. so in other words," Stanford said, readjusting his glasses," You're either with us or against us,"

 **To be Continued**

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry for taking so long! I didn't have the time to type this chapter, so i made it long to make up for it being late. Hope you enjoy! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Decided

Millie didn't know what to do. It was like being told to choose a team, but more costly. If she helped her family, they would be happy and go after Bill, but Bill would get hurt by her family and feel betrayal. If she went against her family, it would be tougher for them to get Bill, but there would be a great tension between her and her family. Bill needed protection from her family, and her family needed to get to Bill so that they can destroy him. She needed to choose…

...Or does she? She looked towards Stanford, and smiled softly. At First he thought that she had chosen to help them, but was shocked by what what she said next.

"Neither and both," She replied, confusing him greatly.

"Wha-" Stanford started, but was soon interrupted by Millie.

"I won't tell you guys enough information to find him and hurt him.. I will however tell you guys what me and Bill did and how he acted around me," She said simply," I also won't let Billy take over the dimension.. But i won't stop him by force,"

Stanford gave Millie a look, and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm with and against every one," She explained, hoping that he would understand what she meant.

"Ah ha.. I see… But Millie.. Promise me something," Stanford said, kneeling down to her eye level.

"If Bill is in your mind.. let us know, OK?" He asked, hoping that she'll say yes.

Millie thought about it. She gave a small smirk.

"I'll tell you guys when I **know** you won't hurt him," She said, her voice full of confidence," Also.. I said i won't give you enough information to find him and hurt him, so if you guys are looking for him so ya can hurt him, I'm not telling… That seem fair?"

Ford thought about it for a minute. It did seemed fair to her, but to him that's saying " I'm telling you..Never". But he knew there was no convincing her out of it. so he nodded. He could only pray that she wouldn't get manipulated by Bill Cipher. Millie smiled, glad to get that out of the way. She was exhausted from the early awakening, and was planning to get the well needed rest. Everyone went back to their rooms after he told them her answer. Many of them were shocked, while others were just confused. Millie went to sleep, only to have the mirror dream again. But this time.. Bill wasn't there. She was, at first ,worried, but soon convinced herself that he was fin and that she'll see him later. She hoped that he wasn't lonely. She found her dream quite dull without bill, but she knew she could still have fun. Beside, He's not gone forever…

He'll come back. And this time, she didn't need to hope… Because She knew.


	13. Chapter 13 An Understanding

Millie woke up to the feeling of someone jumping onto her bed. She turn her head, only to an energetic Lilly with a excited look on her face. Lilly scooted until her face was mere inches away from her twin, her smile widening.

"Guess what! Were going on an…. Pause for dramatic effect… An Adventure in the woods!" Lilly shouted, Making all the drowsiness that was within her sister vanish in mere minutes.

Millie gently pushed lilly slightly and sat up. She looked her sister in the eyes, a small smile of her own forming.

"OK! But i do have one question," Millie said, her right eye involuntarily twitching," What does waking up this early in the mornin' have to do with adventure?"

Lilly's smile wavered a bit, but soon brightened up.

"So that your not spending too much time with **Bill** ," Lilly replied,Her voice had the same feel as david's voice had.

"Bill wasn't in my dreams tonight, Lilly," Millie stated. she got up from her bed and looked towards the triangle shape window. 'Kinda looks like Billy' Millie thought. Lilly got up as well and narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"How do I know whether your lying or not?" Lilly asked. What she said filled Millie with dread. She was a little hurt by the accusation

"I'm NOT lying to you, Lilly. Why would I lie to you when there is no reason to?".Millie asked, trying her best to sound calm.

"How am i supposed to trust ya when ya lied to me about Bill! Why would YOU trust him over ME?" Lilly questioned, her voice filled with rage. As much as Millie loved her sister, She knew what she had to do so that she would understand.

"Lilly. If I told ya about Bill, would you have NOT told everyone else instantly? Friends protect friends. If I told you, you would have told them, And if they found out before then he would have been hurt- No.. He would have been KILLED," Millie said, her voice calm until the very end. Lilly stared at her sister, and to Millie's sadness, started to cry.

"Y-you didn't really trust me then.. D-did you?' Lilly said,"W-what makes you think i would have told?"

Lilly looked at her sister, Tears flowing. Millie dare not look away, for she was tired of seeing her sister hurt and sad. She walked forward, and hugged Lilly. Lilly sobbed into her sister's shoulder. Her own sister didn't trust her enough to tell her about bill. Millie departed from the hug and smiled softly.

"Sometimes we are stuck in a situation where ya have to choose between two friends. Bill's life depended on what i did… And i couldn't risk it, Millie said, her voice soft,"One day ya might have a secret that you won't tell me.. But that's okay. It's okay to keep secrets, Especially when ya have a good reason. I may have lied to you.. but it doesn't mean i don't trust ya or that i hate you. I love ya, sis. Do ya understand? do ya understand the reason i did what i did?"

Lilly looked at her sister. She looked at her, tears still flowing.

"I.. O-of…. OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND!" Lilly shouted, hugging her sister harder,"i-i...I LOVE YA TO!"

Millie smiled at her sister. She looked at the door, where she saw her mother sneaking a photo of the scene with tears in her eyes.

"Yup… This is sooo going in the album," Mabel whispered.

Lilly kept hugging her sister, and looked towards the window. She Smiled, wondering how Bill would of reacted. What she didn't know was that Bill was Near the window in the mindscape and was snapping a picture for his own album. Millie looked down at her sister, and gave her another smile. Millie spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Sooo… Are we going on an adventure or not?"


	14. Chapter 14 Breakfast Time

Lilly and Millie ate breakfast at the table. John and Nora sat across from them, having breakfast as well. Mabel had made pancakes and eggs. Everyone were enjoying their breakfast, until SOMEONE (a.k.a john) Started 'cracking' some egg puns. It got even worst when Mabel and Lilly joined in. Millie thought she was gonna go insane from all the puns.

"Can You guys please stop before i go insane?" Millie said half jokingly.

John soon replied,

"Oh… I'm sorry Cousin, I didn't mean to-"

"John...John No."

"Ruffle your feathers,"

"pfft...It's Not even good!" Millie said, a bright smile on her face.

"Yet your smiling" said john.

"It is one of pity! Where did ya even learn these puns anyways?" Millie asked between giggles. John smile wavered slightly, but only for a second.

"My mom taught them to me before she went on her business trip. She say's that it's good to have a sense of humor and that it raises one's reputation," He replied.

"Is that why we haven't met Aunt Susan yet? Because of work?" Lilly said, her eyes full of curiosity. John started to shift uneasily in his seat, his once bright smile no longer seeming genuine ,but instead solemn.

"Yeah.. She isn't a stay home kinda person. She's at work most of the time and barely spends time with me," He said.

Millie notice how he seemed a little upset, and decided not to push. Lilly, However, Didn't seem to notice his attitude change.

"Ooh! That explains why i never met her before! What's she look like?" Lilly asked, her eyes sparkling. Millie could tell he was getting uncomfortable and decided to change the subject.

"Sooo… Sis! Where and when are we going to have the adventure?" Millie asked before she could bug him further.

"OH! What i mean by adventure is asking politely for the journals (The Copies Stanley made) And Wander around the forest with or without them until we find something cool!" Lilly said excitedly.

Millie gave Lilly a strange look.

"So you're saying.. That we go wandering into a forest full of strange and dangerous creatures with or without the journals in hopes of finding something interesting with a small chance of being attacked?" Millie asked her sister.

"Yeppy yep yep and yep!" Lilly chimed. The sisters stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well… That's perfect! We'll find something in no time at all!" Millie exclaimed, breaking away from eye contact," If Mom and uncle Dipper did it, Than so can we,"

"YES!" Lilly and John said in unison.

"Yay!" Nora said in her cute high pitched voice.

"Aww! You are so adorable!" Lilly said as she looked at Nora.

And with that said, They headed off to the forest. Then they had to stop and go ask Stanford for the journals. He gave a polite no, but one thing the John noticed was how Stanford kept glancing towards Millie untrustingly. She didn't seem to notice… At least, it didn't look like she did. After that they FINALLY headed off to the forest, hoping that they'll find adventure…

What they didn't know were the events that would take place in those very woods.

 **FINALLY! I finished this chapter. :D**

 **Sorry for it taking so long. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Millie: Are you forgetting something?**

 **Oh.. yeah. I also wanted to say that I Do plan on continuing this fan fiction until the very last chapter.. Which in this case, will be for a long while. (Also I am not shipping John and Millie for They are cousins.)**

 **John: And?**

 **And Thank you guys for the reviews! I always appreciate your thoughts on the chapters.**

 **I actually was able to answer some of the questions asked in the reviews. Anyway.. Like i said before.. I hope you guys-**

 **Millie and john: Enjoy the chapter! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15 The fog has lifted

Millie heard the crunching of leaves as she and her friends walked into the forest. They had been walking for about an hour and still didn't find anything. John was starting to get frustrated while Lilly and nora were doing their best to stay awake. Millie was becoming exhausted and was a bit disappointed.

"Um guys.. I think it's getting late.. Maybe we should go home and try again tomorrow," Millie suggested.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right," John said. He let out a disappointed sigh.

"Not Yet!" Lily said," What if the forest has mysterious nocturnal creatures?"

"Lilly… We don't have the supplies we need to stay here overnight," John tried to explain," All we have is some food for lunch! And besides, the sun won't be setting for, like, 5 hours!"

"Then why is it so dark?" Lilly asked looking at her surroundings.

""It's not that dark-" John paused when he noticed the fog.

"Uh… how did the fog come so quickly?" John asked. He then heard a screech and turn to Lilly.

"Lilly! Why are you scream-"

"Millie and Nora are Missing!" Lilly shouted, pointing to the spot they were at.

"!?... D-don't panic! Nora probably just wandered off and Millie probably went after her,"

"Then Why didn't they say anything? You know that Millie would have alerted us or something!"

"Maybe she wasn't thinking! Maybe she panicked and ran after her!"

"But Millie always thinks! It's one of her talents!"

"What do ya mean one of her talents!? Her talent is singing and writing!"

"How do you know!? You Barely even visit us! You can't possibly know what we enjoy!"

"I would Have visited more! But i couldn't! You think it's upsetting that i couldn't visit you more? My Mom is barely at home! The only time I get to see her is about a week a year Because of her job!"

"At Least you have both of your parents! At Least both of them of you! My father HATED US! HE LEFT US! *sniff* H-He… He didn't even say goodbye!"

"... I didn't mean-"

"Don't you say a word… You think your have so many problems?... Do you know what it's like? Going to school… seeing everyone with their parents? Knowing that everyone else in your class has both parents..and that both of them care?"

"I...I d-"

"You Don't… Because you have a daddy and mommy… they both do their best for you…. But our dad obviously didn't,"

"..."

"Ugh… C'mon… we need to find my sister. I don't want her to get hurt," Lilly said, turning away. The fog lifted, revealing Millie and nora farther away. Millie quickly ran up to her sister with nora in her arms.

"Nora ran off, so i went after her-... Are you alright? What happened?" Millie asked, taking notice of the tears on her sister's face.

"Yeah sis… I'm a-okay! C'mon, let's go back to the shack,"Lilly said, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh… o-Okay! If you say so…." Millie said with a hint of uncertainty. Her sister wasn't acting like herself.

She looked over towards john, who looked confused but also… something. That's all millie could really get.

"Anyway… Let's go!" Millie said, ignoring the feeling of uncertainty.

"Lead the way," Lilly said.

And with that, they headed back to the shack.

Bill's perspective

"That was… unexpected," Bill said," I'm… glad i was able to suppress those memories.."

Millie had heard what was being said.. And was having a breakdown about her father leaving. Bill had her forget about her breakdown and their conversation. 'I mean.. It was for the greater good' bill thought. He watched as the group headed back to the shack. He just hope that if millie did accidently remember it, that she wouldn't blame herself.

"Until then, i need to pick what game we'll play," bill said.

"Should we play chess or twenty questions?"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Bill Cipher: Review!**

 **Millie: If you want to!**


	16. Chapter 16 (an) Important Message

**Please Read**

Hello dear readers. Susiesunshine, here. I have some news to you guys about my fanfic, 'A Change In Heart'

I am planning to restart on it.. Why? Well you see… It's really cringey for me.. Bill Ciphers seems extremely ooc. Everything is too fast paced. Not only that, but this story is important to me, and what i had wrote doesn't really show what i wanted to , and Bill and the oc's felt out of place and fake. So I am planning a rewrite.

However, when I do a rewrite, it will not be on . It will be on Wattpad.

(My Wattpad name is Fandomgirl143)

I am currently working on some other Fanfics to help build confidence in how i want to tell my stories. That and it'll give some time to brainstorm how 'A Change In Heart" would go about. Until then however, I will not be continuing ' A change In heart'' on .

When i will write the story, i do not know for sure. I'm sorry if this has disappointed or is inconvenient for any of you readers. I also apologize for not updating in such a long time. I had a bit of writer's block. I also was worried about whether or not to do a rewrite. I hope you guys have a great day!

Sincere apologies for any inconveniences,

\- Susiesunshine


End file.
